Within A Mile From Home
by George is hot-MrsMoony
Summary: Song Fic to a couple of Flogging Molly songs. Remus remembers a time when life was worth living.


Disclaimer- nope not mine

A/N Flames will be used to burn down my house, reviews will be used to build it back up, criticism will be used for a straw roof, and constructive criticism will be used to build a sturdy roof to keep me dry when it snows or rains. Mostly snow where I live anyway! :)

Also I am obsessed with Flogging Molly... if you've never heard of them I ask you to still read. After all I read rap ones and I hate rap ;) that's a hint to review.

Pairing- Remus/OC, and James/Lily...

**Whistles the wind**

**Blowin' my way**

**Sweepin' me back, back here to stay**

**Can winners be losers?**

**Runnin' on the same track**

**While some head for glory, others we crash**

**Well it breaks my heart **

**To see you this way**

**The beauty in life where's it gone**

**And somebody told me you were doin' ok**

**But somehow I guess they were wrong**

**My isolation **

**Now there's a soberin' thought**

**A minute alone, a lifetime too long**

**See the face in this mirror**

**So pale it could crack**

**Desperately wanting the color it lacks **

**Well it breaks my heart **

**To see you this way**

**The beauty in life where's it gone**

**And somebody told me you were doin' ok**

**But somehow I guess they were wrong**

**So you drank with the lost souls **

**For too many years**

**Tied to their ankles now crippled with fear**

**Never been righteous though seldom were wrong**

**Life's only life with you in this song**

**Now there's an ocean between **

**Where I am and where I want to be **

**So you prayers in doubt **

**Doubt not for me**

**Well it breaks my heart **

**To see you this way**

**The beauty in life where's it gone**

**And somebody told me you were doin' ok**

**But somehow I guess they were wrong**

**Well it breaks my heart **

**To see you this way**

**The beauty in life where's it gone**

**And somebody told me you were doin' ok**

**But somehow I guess they were wrong**

**Whistles the wind**

**Whistles the wind**

**Whistles the wind**

**Whistles the wind**

**Though you'll find your way out**

**But there's no goin now**

**Every woman and child **

**Drags you down for the dive**

**It's not safe being free**

**Can't give back what you feel **

**He said you'll always be in heaven with me**

Remus Lupin sat down on his couch with a framed picture gripped in his hands. Inside the frame four young men stood there smiling and waving at him, then they looked at each other and smiled and ran straight at the camera like they were planning to do that from the start.

"_Hey Moony, Lily wants to take a picture of us by our tree." Sirius Black said looking down at a light brown haired teenage boy reading a book._

"_Ok," Remus Lupin said as he closed his book and got up from the ground, "I can't believe it's almost over."_

"_What's almost over?" Sirius asked brushing his dark hair out of his grey eyes._

"_Our time here," Remus replied._

"_Ya it seems like yesterday when we met on that train," Sirius said fondly._

"_You, me, James, and Peter," Remus stated with a smirk on his face._

"_The Infamous Four," Sirius said proudly._

"_The Marauders," Remus said laughing. _

"_We will live in infamy!" A new voice chimed in._

"_Wormtail," Remus said looking at the newcomer. _

"_McGonagall just let me out of her office," Peter sounding exasperated._

"_That sucks," Sirius said sympathetically. _

"_Ya, are we walking anywhere in particular?" Peter asked._

"_Ya, Lily wants to take a picture of us by our tree." _

"_Our tree," Remus repeated as it came into sight._

"_Finally!" Lily yelled._

"_Hey!" James screamed, "hurry up would you? I haven't got all day!"_

_"Alright," Remus said running with Sirius and Peter following him._

"_Ok let's get this picture taken!" Lily said impatiently when they got there. She was eying the four of them with well deserved suspicion. _

"_Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist!" Sirius said laughing, earning him the bird from Lily._

_They smiled at Lily and the camera, click._

_Then they ran straight at her, screaming she tried to out run them, but James caught up with her. He grabbed her sides and pulled her down on top of him. He started tickling her. Sirius, Peter, and Remus ran up to them and Sirius produced a jet of water from the tip of his wand, hitting Lily and James. Now it was their turn to run, Lily and James started chasing after them, but they had too much of a head start and ran all the way to the castle laughing. _

Remus smiled as he remembered that memory. Sirius had used it at Lily and James' wedding. Sirius Black could not be serious if his life depended on it. Remus pushed his greying hair out of his eyes. His eyes fell on another picture sitting on his fireplace. It was of him and a girl dancing around the common room.

"_Hey," Remus said looking at a blond haired girl._

"_Hello Remus," Cassie said looking up from her essay at her boyfriend. _

"_I need to ask you something," He said glanced around the empty Common Room._

"_Ok," Cassie said looking bewildered. _

_Remus looked nervous for a minute before he said, "You know how you asked me were I go every month?" _

_Cassie made direct eye contact with him and slowly said, "Yes"_

_Remus took his eyes away from hers and stared out of the Common Room window then he took a steadying breath, "How do you feel about half-breads?"_

"_Remus what does that have to do with were you go?" Cassie asked perplexed._

"_Everything" He said still not looking at her. His eyes were on the spot were the moon was glowing evilly at him. Remus could smell her nervousness and it didn't ease his nerves._

"_Remus just look at me," she said softly, "and tell me."_

_Remus sighed and slowly turned his face around to look at her, there were tears in the corner of her eyes._

"_Before I say anything please, please promise me you won't tell anyone!" His voice was urgent, and pained._

"_I promise," her whisper was almost inaudible._

_Remus bit his lip and cast his eyes on a hole in the rug. _

"_You never answered my question," he said softly._

"_What question?"_

"_How do you feel about half-breads?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm a werewolf," he whispered, his eyes glaring at the tiny hole in the rug. He didn't want to see the anger or hatred in her eyes. _

_It took Cassie an eternity to answer. _

"_How long?" she asked. _

_Remus could tell her heart was braking, but there was no hatred in her voice- it was full of love. He stole a glance at her; there were tears running down her face._

"_Remus, please answer me?" her voice held all the emotion he needed to continue._

"_Since I was about 5." he still didn't have enough courage to look at her._

_Cassie stood up and walked over to where he was leaning against the armrest of the couch, and enveloped him in a hug. _

"_You don't hate me?" he asked._

"_Remus I could never hate you." _

Night was starting to fall, and Remus Lupin was still sitting on his beaten up couch. Again his mind drifted back to his young adulthood.

"_Hey, Moony" James said looking at his tired friend._

"_Prongs," Remus said as he took a seat across from his friend, "Where are the other two?" _

"_Wormtail can't come, his mother's sick or something. And Padfoot should be here any minute."_

"_I wonder what's wrong with Mrs. Pettigrew. She's been sick a lot lately." Remus pondered._

"_Probably from worrying, Voldemort's taking over and all that stuff has got everyone troubled." James said wisely._

"_Probably," but Remus couldn't shake off the feeling that Peter wasn't being honest with them. He was going to say, 'but it's a bit weird,' unfortunately he was cut off by..._

"_HELLO, HELLO, HELLO!" Sirius Black yelled in his sing song voice._

"_Glad you could make it Padfoot." James said laughing at him._

"_Prongs me old mate, and Moony's 'ere as well, what's the occasion for this fine get together?" he asked sauntering over to the table._

"_Boys night out, Lily and her friends are over at home." James said laughing at him._

"_Where's Wormtail?" Sirius said sobering down a little._

"_His mum's ill," Remus answered._

"_Again?" Sirius asked annoyed._

"_Fraid so" James said._

"_Gee, she's turning into you Moony" Sirius said jokingly._

"_HEY!" Remus said laughing at him._

"_Hey, do you guys want a pint?" James asked looking at them._

"_Ya," Remus said.  
_

"_As long as it's not butter beer I need something stronger," Sirius said seriously._

"_Yes, we know Padfoot," James said getting up off of his seat and heading over toward the bar._

_Remus looked at Sirius for a minute and said, "Do you know why he wants us here? I mean usually we are all at his house, why here?"_

"_I don't know, but I don't think it's much. Don't worry about Prongs. He probably just wanted to get out of the house."_

"_Ya, you're probably right. I guess I'm just paranoid."_

"_That's ok, I am too." _

"_DRINKS," James shouted at the top of his voice, hazel eyes sparkling._

"_Took ya long enough," Remus said grabbing the container, and pouring a glass for him._

"_Sorry, Rosmerta wanted to know how everything was going."_

"_I see," Sirius answered scratching his chin like he was actually thinking earning him a weird look from Remus._

"_Pour me a beer," James said leaning his arms on the table. _

"_I can only pour so fast Prongs," Remus said as he handed James a glass._

"_Give that to me, Moony," Sirius said._

"_Why?"_

"_I need some booze in me!"_

"_Jeez Padfoot, you damn alcoholic you can't wait your turn for your toxin!" James chortled. _

"_Do you want me to take you to the next AA meeting?" Remus snorted._

"_Funny!" Sirius said joining in._

****

Remus got off of his couch and looked out the window; snowflakes were lightly falling, landing on the ground for a moment before melting. It was cold for an October night. Just like 15 years ago. He pushed his hair out of his tired eyes, and leaned against the window sill, and his head resting on the glass; his breathing fogging it up. Suddenly he straightened up, and grabbed his jacket. He needed to go for a walk. 

**Lookin' down through a tide of no return**

**Is a field where the crops no longer grow**

**Parched is the land, strangled and be damned **

**There for the Grace of God Go I**

**Down beside where the riverbed sleeps**

**Is a man not knowin what he should feel **

**Mocked by the wave that beats the waters edge **

**There for the Grace of God Go I**

**If I ever hurt another like thee again **

**I would drown myself beneath your name **

**Lost was the child, we all once did hide**

**There for the Grace of God Go I**

****

Remus' feet carried him all the way down to Godroic's Hollow's Cemetery. His honey brown eyes scanned past the gate to a secluded area. Slowly he opened the gate and walked inside, he continued all the way down to the secluded area he was looking at. He looked at a pair of headstones. 

Kneeling in front of them he said, "It was always us four, we were indifferent about everyone who didn't think we were cool... well you were. I wasn't so immature like that, but you guys never failed to make me laugh." A small smile spread across his lined face. "You really were the best friends I could ever have. I thank you for giving me a life. I don't know how to thank you enough for doing that." He pauses for a minute and dries his eyes on his sleeve. "Sla'inte mate. Harry's doing alright. Promised I'd watch out for him. He doesn't want to talk to anyone though, not after what happened... last year. I don't blame him. I don't talk either. I can't, no one understands me. I'm forgetting things... about you guys, about us. I don't like that. I forgot you used to mess up your hair Prongs," he swallowed the lump in his throat, strange a nickname that once brought laughter and smiles now brought grimness, and tears. "I forgot the sound of your voice, and yours Lily, and I forgot how Cassie would laugh... I never want to forget! I want this to be done! I promise you this, James, Lily, Cassie, and Sirius, Peter will pay dearly for this messed up world that he helped create. I will kill him! I swear on it. Cross my heart hope to die."

**Your passing broke the silence **

**On that dark October day**

**The sun was heading for the west **

**As it did I heard you say**

**I set my sail for a gentle breeze **

**Now I leave this world as it was meant to be**

**And you, did you ever listen to anything I said?**

**Did you ever listen to me?**

**Though now it seems you'll never know **

**But every lad to a man must grow**

**Till winter comes to celebrate **

**Then proudly chills the bone **

**When at last they bury me**

**Into this ground you will someday see **

**And you, did you listen to anything I said?**

**Did you ever listen to me?**

**Though the face we wear **

**Sometimes seldom speaks**

**From the babe that cries **

**To this grown man's feet **

**May the hand still write **

**And its' heart shape keep **

**Till our fathers, sons, and daughters agree**

**So I will pave this road till glory **

**Sets our broken spirit free**

**From every cross-soaked nail pours endless rain**

**With tears no eye should see**

**But they could fill our highest ocean**

**And rivers in between**

**With every blade flowers must grow then drown**

**With love our cruelest sea**

A/n did you like it? Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
